


Starting Over

by nothingbutnessy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Drarry, Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Post-Break Up, The awkward let's still be friends stage, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutnessy/pseuds/nothingbutnessy
Summary: After Draco runs into his ex, Harry, at a bar, the two agree to meet again as friends. But, Draco can't take having Harry right in front of him while his heart still aches. Does harry feel the same way? Or does he still stick by what he said when he left?





	Starting Over

Draco stared down at the half-empty glass of cider in front of him. Potter was late again, for the third time in a row. And, it only being their fourth meeting, he wasn’t forming a very good track record.

They had been meeting once a week for the last month, determined to make things civil between them. It had been nearly three years since they ended whatever it was they had and went their separate ways. Draco tried his best to put Potter behind him.

That was, until they ran into each other at that very pub one month ago.

Draco glanced up at the door the moment Harry finally arrived. His hair was pulled back today, almost making Draco smile. He liked it longer. It was curlier than he remembered too.

“Sorry I’m late,” Harry apologized as he took the seat across from Draco. “The Ministry has been breathing down my neck for weeks now.” Draco nodded as he traced his index finger around the rim of the glass. His silver gaze met Harry’s and he offered a ghost of a smile.

“You’re here now, Potter. That’s what counts, I guess.” Draco reached down and took a sip of his drink. He watched as Harry quickly ordered something, then turned his attention back to the conversation.

“You look well,” Harry observed. Draco huffed, and nodded.

“As do you. Your hair is getting long.” Draco pointed up to Harry’s mess of a bun, a few renegade strands falling around his bronzed face.

“After what Hermione did to my hair last time, I’m never trusting her to cut it again. I should have learned after school.” Harry shook his head. “And honestly, I’m so busy I can’t be bothered with it.” Draco huffed a laugh, then took another sip. Harry narrowed his gaze a little, but Draco ignored it. He knew what that look meant. He knew Harry saw right through him.

“Mother asked about you again. I mentioned that I had seen you, and she asked how you were.” Harry leaned back a little, stunned. “I know, I’m as shocked as you are. But, my mother doesn’t hate you nearly as much as you think she does.” He let out a long sigh. “I don’t think she hates you at all.”

“And your father?” Draco pursed his lips. Now he was a different story.

“Well, let’s just say he isn’t thrilled with anyone these days.” Draco lowered his head again, earning him another look from Harry. He cocked an eyebrow as he straightened his blazer. “What, Potter? Have I said something?”

Harry furrowed his brow. “Something’s wrong, Draco. I know it is. I know you. Please, tell me what’s eating you.” Draco’s stomach churned at the question. He was sure Harry knew exactly what was eating him, he just wanted Draco to say it out loud.

“Draco—”

"I'm fine."

“No, you aren’t. Please. What are you going to do? Scare me away?” That wasn’t funny.

“I-I wasdoing fine, Potter. If you must know.” Draco cleared his throat. “For a few years now, I’ve been fine. I have my own place, I work hard. I have, well, workfriends.” Draco turned away as tears threatened to fall. “I was doing fine, until we ran into each other again. And now, were sitting here like nothing happened, like you didn’t shred my heart into a million pieces—” Draco snapped his eyes closed in a last attempt to keep the tears at bay. His chest ached as the flood gates opened in his mind, spilling from his lips. “You may not feel anything anymore, you may want to be friends again and act like nothing happened. But, I can’t do that, Potter. I can’t pretend.” He chewed his lip for a moment, then finally broke. “I can’t do his, Harry. I can’t let you break my heart again.” Draco huffed out a sharp breath and stood, then stormed for the door, leaving Harry in his wake.

The cool air hit Draco’s face like a blanket, instantly calming him a bit. But, he knew this whole idea was shit. Why would be want to be friends with Harry? Harry left, saying he’d rather be single because of who he was and the attention he brought. All Draco heard was that cliché ‘I’m trying to protect you’ crap. And, honestly, that was what hurt the most.

Draco rushed towards the side of the building, where he had apparated from when he arrived. Draco turned to the bar door one last time, and spotted Harry just as he exited though the front doors. No, he wasn’t going to play this game. They were done, for good. So, Draco turned away and slipped along the darkened side of the building.

Just as Draco took inventory of his affects, he heard his name being shouted from behind him. A violent wave swirled in his stomach at the sound of his name off Harry’s lips. He didn’t want to turn around, but as if it was pure instinct, he did. Harry jogged towards him with worry stretched over his features.

“Draco, please, don’t—”

“I told you can’t do this, Potter! I can’t pretend that I’m okay with just being friends! I can’t sit in that pub and put on this act to make casual conversation! You left, and that—” He steadied his voice, “that ruined me.”

Harry froze, his mouth falling open ever so slightly. “Draco, I—”

“No! You never gave me a choice. You never asked if I was wanted to be with you, whether I cared about the bloody press or whatever dangers would come my way. Because I don’t care, Potter! I don’t care at all.” Draco took a step back just as Harry took a step towards him. “But you made up your mind that night three years ago. And that’s how you want it.” Then, Draco straightened his coat once more time, locking eyes with the man before him in a final goodbye.

“Draco, wait!” Harry took several steps forward, stopping just a few steps from Malfoy. “Please, just wait.” He sucked in a short breath, chewing on his bottom lip. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I didn’t give you a choice. I was selfish.” Draco crossed his arms over his chest, giving Harry his famous scowl. “I should have asked you what you wanted, but it’s too late to do that now. That’s why I’m here. That’s why I wanted to start seeing you again.” Harry lowered his head. “I wanted to make things right again. And maybe, I don’t know, start over.”

Draco’s eye widened as he took a half-step back. “Start over? You think you could throw me out of your life, then just waltz back in and ask to start over?” A strand of hair fell over Draco’s reddening face. “You’re really are thick.”

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and turned away. “I know what I did, Malfoy. I know it hurt you, and I’m sorry. I’m just trying to make things right.” Harry turned back to him and sighed. “I can’t change what I did. But, I can control what I do now.” Harry rushed forward and reached for Draco’s hands. The young blonde didn’t pull away, but simply stood rigid in Harry’s grasp.

“And what are you going to do now, Potter?” Draco snarled as he peered down at the handsome man before him. Harry stilled for just a moment, then closed the gap between them. He pulled Draco to him and captured Draco’s lips with his own. Draco stiffened at first, fighting the urge to flee, but quickly melted under the touch he had been craving for so long.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and slowly urged him backwards, until the man’s back met with the stone wall of the building. Draco’s arms snaked up and curled around Harry’s broad shoulders, feeling just a tad beefier than they had before.

Draco’s tongue slipped between Harry’s lips and fought for dominance as Harry’s hands gripped his hips, pinning him to the wall. A groan escaped Draco’s throat as Harry slipped his leg between Draco’s own legs, adding the slightest bit of friction between them.

“Potter,” Draco warned with a strangled breath. But, Harry ignored him, moving to his jaw and trailing open mouth kisses down the length of Draco’s pallid neck. One of Draco’s hands reached up, freeing Harry’s locks from the small tie that strained the hold them up, allowing the shoulder length waves to cover the caramel skin of his neck. Draco quickly entangled his fingers in the long strands, forming a fist and coaxing a groan from Harry.

Draco’s quickly growing bulge rubbed and slid against Harry’s thick thigh as the man pinned him firmly against the wall. Harry nibbled at his throat, then quickly made his way back up to Draco’s burning lips.

Harry pulled away slowly, staring up at the lightly taller Draco as his eyes fluttered open. Their gaze locked, and they just held each other there for what felt like hours.  
Then, Harry took a step back, smirking. “I missed you too,” he teased, earning himself a shove.

“Don’t get cocky, Potter,” Malfoy warned with a smile. He stepped forward, stealing one more quick kiss.

“So, I figure you aren’t opposed to giving this another go?” Harry smiled, crossing his arms. Draco sighed, rolling his eyes.

“No, I’m not totally opposed to it.”


End file.
